Notre amour est un jeu espiègle
by Shaleinaa
Summary: Il y a tant de façon de se prouver que l'on s'aime, Naruto et Sasuke ont leur méthode bien à eux … One-shot fait spécifiquement pour l'anniversaire de Naruto !


\- **Disclaimer**:Les personnages sont tous à M. Kishimito-sama

\- **Pairing:** NaruSasu. Les homophobes, merci de passer votre chemin :)

\- **Rating:** M / UA

* * *

おはよう～ !

En ce jour spécial, je vous propose un petit OS pour fêter l'anniversaire de Naruto à ma manière. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite de « Surtout, ne fréquente pas ce garçon »

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

J'arrive dans ce bar où la musique y est beaucoup trop forte, au point où j'ai l'impression que c'est elle qui rythme les battements de mon cœur. La salle est bondée, l'ambiance elle, est survoltée. Je ne sais pas comment je vais réussir à te trouver parmi cette foule alors je marche à l'aveugle, me frayant un chemin entre les danseurs déchainés qui me bousculent de part et d'autre. Mon regard te cherche désespérément jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au fond de la pièce.

Tu es là.

Assis sur ton siège, tel un roi sur son trône, tu bois ton verre avec une certaine nonchalance mais qui te va si bien. Tu es beau, magnifique même et … Tu es entouré de filles, comme à ton habitude. Il faut croire que ton côté angélique les attire toutes mais toi et moi savons que la réalité est tout autre. Tout n'est qu'illusions.

La fille qui est assise à côté de toi passe sa main dans tes cheveux en bataille, complètement hypnotisée par ta beauté- comme nous tous d'ailleurs- et toi tu lui souris, fier de ton petit effet.

La jalousie me dévore de l'intérieur dès l'instant où ses doigts entrent en contact avec tes cheveux. Je ne veux pas qu'elle te touche, je ne veux pas que tu lui accordes ton attention. Regarde-moi. Ne regarde que moi.

Tu tournes la tête dans ma direction et nos yeux se rencontrent, me faisant instantanément frissonner. Le sourire que tu arborais il y a quelques secondes vient tout juste de s'agrandir. Tu as vu que je suis là, la partie peut enfin commencer.

_Notre amour est un jeu espiègle,_

_Dont nous sommes les seuls à connaitre les règles,_

Tu replonges tes prunelles azures dans celles de cette fille et tu l'embrasses, devant moi, sans la moindre retenue. Mon cœur se met à battre douloureusement dans ma poitrine à cette vision des plus désagréables. Que tu es cruel Naruto, tu sais exactement ce qui me blesse et tu n'hésites jamais à exploiter la moindre de mes faiblesses. S'il m'était possible de tuer quelqu'un grâce au seul pouvoir de mes yeux, il est certain que cette fille serait morte en cet instant même, je te le garantie. Tu me regardes à nouveau, me faisant sursauter. Tu attends mon prochain coup et tu ne vas pas être déçu. A mon tour de jouer.

Je mets fin à notre échange visuel et je commence à danser, comme si j'étais la seule personne sur cette piste de danse. Et je danse pour toi, mettant de côté la timidité maladive qui me caractérise habituellement mais qui a tendance à disparaitre lorsque je me trouve en ta présence. Ton regard parcourt mon corps, me brûlant la peau, et je redouble d'effort pour t'offrir le meilleur des divertissements.

Très vite, un torse musclé vient se coller à mon dos et des mains viennent se poser sur mes hanches. Je ne prends même pas la peine de me retourner, je n'en ai que faire de ce mec. Pour moi il n'y a que toi et il n'y aura toujours que toi. Je continue de danser et je me colle lascivement à mon partenaire tout en te cherchant à nouveau du regard et je te retrouve enfin. Tes yeux d'habitudes si clairs se sont assombris, tu sembles en colère et cela me plaît. Tout ce que je veux moi, c'est ta jalousie.

Mon partenaire de danse m'embrasse dans le cou et pour toi cela semble être la goutte de trop. Tu repousses sans la moindre douceur cette pauvre fille qui était sur le point de t'embrasser une nouvelle fois et tu te lèves avant de te diriger vers moi. Sans me lâcher de yeux, tu réduits la distance entre nous et je délaisse automatiquement mon partenaire pour te rejoindre, attiré par toi tel un aimant.

Le moment tant attendu est arrivé, nous voilà l'un face à l'autre et mon corps ne peut que frissonner d'anticipation. Un sourire vient orner tes lèvres tentatrices et mon cœur s'emballe plus que de raison. Mon dieu que je te veux, cela me fait tellement mal, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. Tout mon être t'appelle et j'ai l'impression d'être un toxico en manque devant sa drogue. S'il te plaît, touche-moi, embrasse-moi, aime moi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est t'appartenir.

Mes supplications silencieuses semblent te parvenir puisque tu t'approches de moi. Tes lèvres aux courbures parfaites se rapprochent des miennes, lentement, beaucoup trop lentement même. Et alors que tu n'es qu'à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres tu suspends ton geste, attendant que je franchisse cette infime distance entre nous. Mais je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir. Je me recule, une lueur de défi dans le regard, ce qui a pour effet d'accentuer ton mécontentement. Tu n'as jamais aimé que l'on te refuse quelque chose, tu as l'habitude que tout vienne à toi et cela a toujours été ainsi mais ce soir j'en ai décidé autrement. Si tu me veux, viens me chercher. Je veux jouer avec tes nerfs et je me remets à danser, mettant ma frustration de côté et tu me regardes faire, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Ta patience à l'air d'avoir atteint ses limites et tu sembles être sur le point de me sauter dessus. Fais-le, je n'attends que ça.

Ta main m'agrippe le bras et tu me tires à toi afin de joindre ta bouche à la mienne. Nous nous embrassons avec passion, enlaçant nos langues l'une à l'autre et mon cœur se fige, bien trop perdu dans toutes les sensations qui l'assaillissent de toute part. J'ai attendu cela depuis si longtemps que j'ai l'impression de rêver et je ne peux qu'être déçu lorsque notre baiser prend fin. A bout de souffle, tu viens coller ton corps au mien d'une manière des plus sensuelles et tu te mets à te déhancher contre moi, allument un véritable brasier au creux de mes reins. Je te regarde faire, hypnotisé par tes mouvements. Je te veux Naruto, mais il est hors de question que je perde ce soir.

Mon regard balaye le monde extérieur, me faisant sortir de notre bulle et je ne peux que remarquer les regards surpris dirigés vers nous. J'aime voir cette incompréhension dans leurs yeux car je sais que personne n'aurait pensé que toi et moi nous nous aimons à la folie et ce, depuis notre toute première rencontre. Toute cette mise en scène n'est qu'un jeu pour nous et le monde extérieur n'est qu'une distraction.

_Tous ces idiots autour de nous ne peuvent qu'ignorer,_

_A quel point nous aimons jouer,_

Tu n'apprécies pas que mon attention ne soit plus dirigée vers toi et ta main agrippe mes cheveux, me les tirant en arrière sans la moindre douceur. Tu marques ma peau de tes blanches canines, me faisant grimacer de douleur. Tu souhaites me rappeler que tu dois être le centre de mon univers et que ce qui se trouve autour de nous n'y a pas son importance. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'existe que pour toi, il ne peut pas en être autrement de toute façon.

Envahi par les remords, tu embrasses maintenant la morsure que tu m'as laissée avant de remonter le long de ma mâchoire et moi je ne peux que subir cette douce torture, totalement à ta merci. Toute personne qui te regarderait faire pourrait croire que tu es empli de tendresse mais je sais que l'animal qui est en toi ne demande qu'à sortir. Ça me va, laisse-toi aller, montre-moi ton côté le plus sombre. Montre-moi à quel point tu me désires.

Je sens ton excitation contre la mienne et tes yeux assombris rivalisent maintenant avec mes yeux couleur encre. Tout mon être bouillonne de l'intérieur et ma respiration se fait erratique. Tes ondulations contre mon corps se font de plus en plus marquées et je lutte pour ne pas perdre pied. J'ai l'impression que tu vas finir par me tuer si cela continue mais je t'en supplie, ne t'arrêtes surtout pas.

Un gémissement s'échappe involontairement de mes lèvres et ton sourire se fait carnassier. Tu le sais que je suis sur le point de craquer et cela te plaît au plus haut point. Tu as toujours aimé me faire perdre la tête, de voir que tu as le total contrôle sur moi. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

_A chaque fois que je jette les dés,_

_Je me retrouve à dépasser mes limites,_

Je me rapproche de ton oreille et te murmure tout ce que j'aimerais que tu me fasses, là, tout de suite. Que j'ai envie de toi, de te sentir en moi. Que chaque infime cellule de mon corps est à toi et que tu peux en faire ce que tu veux. Je sais que tu aimes quand je me livre à toi, sans la moindre pudeur et à sentir la bosse de ton pantalon contre moi, je suis certain que tu imagines tout un tas de scénarios torrides dans ta tête. Je tente de t'achever avec ces quelques mots :

« On va chez toi ? J'ai beaucoup trop envie de toi.

Non je n'aurai pas la patience d'attendre jusque-là. »

Avant même que la connexion entre mes neurones ne se fasse, tu attrapes soudainement ma main et tu me tires hors de la piste de danse. Un sourire victorieux prend place aux coins de mes lèvres : j'ai gagné la première manche. D'un pas pressé, tu m'emmènes dans un long couloir qui débouche sur la sortie de service. Nous arrivons dehors et la fraicheur de la nuit entre en collision avec ma peau brûlante, la faisant frissonner. Après quelques pas, tu me bloques derrière une benne de chantier, qui se trouve en plein milieu de cette ruelle déserte. L'adrénaline se diffuse dans mes veines lorsque je réalise ce qui est sur le point de se passer.

Tu me plaques contre le mur avec brutalité avant de m'embrasser comme un damné. Mon désir pour toi ne se retrouve que décuplé, un véritable brasier ayant pris possession de mon corps et je murmure ton nom du bout des lèvres, te signalant ma reddition pour ce soir. Je sais que je ne peux plus t'échapper mais cela m'est égal maintenant. Fais-moi tiens, et tout de suite.

Tu sembles comprendre ma demande silencieuse puisque tu t'affaires à déboutonner mon pantalon avec urgence. Puis, tu me retournes et je me retrouve la tête contre le mur de pierre. Mon corps ne peut s'empêcher de trembler d'impatience en entendant tes vêtements glisser sur tes jambes. Quelques secondes s'écoulent, me semblant une éternité et ton corps fusionne brutalement avec le mien. Je suis partagé entre la douleur et le soulagement de te sentir enfin en moi mais le mal se fait bien vite remplacer par le plaisir lorsque tu commences lentement à te mouvoir. Ta main vient s'entremêler à la mienne et je ne peux qu'être fasciné par le contraste entre nos deux peaux. Nous sommes tellement différents de par notre physique et notre façon de penser mais nous sommes tous les deux habités par cette même folie. Totalement opposés et pourtant semblables. Quel curieux paradoxe.

Ta langue chaude vient taquiner mon cou, m'arrachant quelques gémissements. Tes mouvements se font plus rapides et je me sens partir petit à petit dans un autre monde, bien loin de cette ruelle crasseuse dans laquelle nous nous trouvons actuellement. Et alors que je suis sur le point d'atteindre l'extase, la porte de service s'ouvre brusquement, nous stoppant dans notre élan. Un serveur sort, portable collé à l'oreille et semble avoir une discussion houleuse avec son interlocuteur. Seule la benne de chantier nous sépare de lui et je suis soulagé de constater que ce dernier ne nous ait pas remarqués. On pourrait croire que la présence de cet homme à proximité de nous aurait calmé tes ardeurs mais c'est même tout le contraire puisque tu t'enfonces à nouveau profondément dans mon intimité. Un puissant gémissement sort de ma bouche et tu mets ta main juste à temps pour l'étouffer. Je tourne légèrement ma tête afin de jeter un regard emplis de reproches et tu m'adresse un rictus amusé en guise de réponse. On dirait que la situation t'excite plus qu'autre chose puisque tu continues à te mouvoir en moi tout en parsemant mon cou de baisers, sans te préoccuper un seul instant que quelqu'un nous découvre ainsi.

Je suis tellement obnubilé par toutes les délicieuses sensations que tu me procures que j'en viens rapidement à oublier que nous ne sommes pas les seuls dans cette ruelle. Tu enlèves ta main de ma bouche afin de la reporter sur mes hanches et je ne prends même plus la peine de retenir mes gémissements d'extase. Peu importe que cet inconnu les entende ou pas, je ne peux plus m'arrêter, c'est tellement bon. Regardes un peu ce que tu me fais faire Naruto. Avec toi, je ne cesse de dépasser les limites que je me suis fixé depuis toujours. Pour toi je les franchis une par une avec une facilité déconcertante mais le pire, c'est que j'aime ça. Avec toi je me sens, fort, désirable et je sens que je suis prêt à tout pour toi quitte à renoncer à tout ce en quoi je crois.

_Et tout cela à cause de cet accord tacite,_

_Avec lequel nous sommes liés,_

« Sasuke

Ta voix rauque et diablement sensuelle parvient à mes oreilles, se transformant en une puissante pulsion électrique qui me parcourt tout le corps. Tu te colles davantage à moi, laissant le moins d'espace possible entre nous deux et moi je ne peux que gémir désespérément, priant pour que ce doux supplice prenne fin.

-Dis-le. »

Je sais ce que tu veux. Deux mots, sept lettres. Deux petits mots mais qui ont tant d'importance que c'en est effrayant. Bien sûr que je t'aime Naruto. Je crève d'envie de te le dire, de le hurler au monde entier même, mais je ne peux pas car cela signifierait la fin du jeu et il en est hors de question. Dire ces mots à voix haute changerait notre relation à jamais, rendant les choses bien trop sérieuses entre nous.

Tes mouvements se font plus saccadés, m'éloignant de toutes pensées qui troublent mon esprit. Même inconsciemment tu me rappelles que tu dois être l'unique objet de mon attention. Toutes les sensations affluent de part et d'autres, me menant assurément à ma perte. Je n'arrive plus à respirer, je me consume de l'intérieur… Je n'en peux plus. Je sens que tu perds de plus en plus le contrôle et savoir que j'en suis l'unique cause est juste jouissif.

Tu te libère en moi dans un grognement bestial, m'achevant instantanément et tu poses ta tête sur mon épaule afin de savourer pleinement ton orgasme. Puis, tu mets fin à notre étreinte charnelle en te retirant et la sensation de manque se fait immédiatement ressentir. Tu te rhabilles pendant que je cherche désespérément à remplir mes poumons d'air afin de calmer les battements déraisonnés de mon cœur. Une fois le miracle accompli, je me rhabille à mon tour et je te fais enfin face, plongeant une nouvelle fois mes yeux dans les tiens.

« Tu crois qu'il nous a entendu ? »

Un sourire espiègle illumine ton visage, tu sembles tellement fier de toi que je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Puis vient le moment que je préfère entre tous : tu m'embrasses, tendrement, sans la moindre trace de possessivité. Tu fais toujours cela après que nous ayons fait l'amour et à chaque fois je tombe fatalement un peu plus amoureux de toi.

« On remet ça demain ? »

Ta voix est empreinte de douceur, comprimant mon cœur dans la poitrine. Ma gorge se resserre et je n'arrive qu'à hocher la tête à l'affirmative. Tu m'embrasses une nouvelle fois puis tu glisses ta main dans la mienne car il est temps pour nous de rentrer chez nous.

Voilà quelques temps que nous avons commencé ce petit jeu dont le but est de faire crever l'autre de jalousie. Certains pourraient penser que nous ne nous sommes fous de faire ce genre de choses, mais toi et moi avons toujours fonctionné ainsi. C'est notre moyen de nous prouver que nous nous aimons, sans avoir à nous le dire.

Peut-être qu'un jour nous ne serons plus capable de supporter cela mais en attendant nous continuerons de jouer, jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous deux accepte la défaite.

* * *

''_Notre amour est un jeu dangereux,_

_Dans lequel il n'y a pas d'issue de secours,_

_Nous nous devons de continuer ce jeu affreux,_

_Jusqu'à atteindre le point de non-retour''_


End file.
